


Day 2: The Stomach Bug

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sick Keith (Voltron), caretaker shiro, indigestion, stomach flu, vldwhumpas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Two: Indigestion (emeto, overeating, etc.) Dec 13thSheith: Keith eats some food that disagrees with him which gives him the stomach flu.





	Day 2: The Stomach Bug

**Shiro’s pov**

It was finally after finals which meant that we were officially on Christmas break which was something  that I was looking forward to especially since I was able to spend this break with Keith. This was going to be our first Christmas together and something that I’ve been wanting to do ever since we started dating after the day that I finally got the courage to ask him out. I was thrilled and relieved when Keith said yes though as I was worried that he was going to reject me, but I knew that I didn’t have to worry about that anymore. I decided to stop by our favorite place to eat knowing that Keith would be hungry once I got back to the apartment that we share so getting his favorite food would make him happy. He can be pretty grumpy after a day filled with classes, not that I can really blame him though. It isn’t too hard to get Keith into a bad mood though as grumpy just seems to be a daily thing with him most of the time, but that usually happens after a long day or a bad one depending on the cause of it. At least, I can cheer him up though because I know how Keith can be when he is in one of those bad moods. Keith really doesn’t like to deal with anyone else, but me because of the issues that he has with people. But with his trust issues and childhood, I can’t really blame him, Keith didn’t really have a good childhood growing up. 

It didn’t take me long to order the food though before being handed it a few minutes later. I pulled out of the restaurant, starting the drive back to the apartment knowing that Keith would be digging into this food the moment that I give it to him. Hopefully, we can have a cuddle session on the couch while watching one of our favorite movies for the rest of the night before getting ready for the trip tomorrow. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I parked the car into the complex seeing that the light was on from the living room, telling me that Keith was already home. He probably was waiting for me to come back since it is normal for us to spend time in the living cuddling for the rest of the night. Affection didn’t come easily at first though since Keith wasn’t used to showing affection, it came from the struggle of being an orphan and trusting others. I didn’t push him though, knowing that it would take time for Keith to adjust to the thought of showing affection. I had to be as patient as possible with him before he got comfortable with the affection which caused us to be able to cuddle on the couch with some good food and our favorite movies. It was our way of celebrating after the struggle of finals were finally over since it had be difficult for us sometimes since we are both a double major. 

“Hey Keith, I got your favorite.” 

I heard shuffling coming from the back before Keith did appear from the bedroom as a light smile graced his lips 

“I’ll get the plates if you want to pick out the movie.” 

I nodded as Keith snagged the food from me before placing a kiss on my cheek, leaving me to pick out the movie that we were going to watch tonight. We were just going to take it easy tonight and spend time on the couch until we both fall asleep for the night. 

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes flickered open as I felt Shiro’s soft breathing hitting the back of my neck while his arm was resting around my waist. I had no idea what woke me up as the room was quiet besides Shiro’s soft breathing that broke the silence. I glanced over at the clock seeing that it was around two in the morning causing me to let out an annoyed breath because there was a reason why I had suddenly woke up. I knew that it had nothing to do with my insomnia though since this was something different, I made sure not to make any movements though because I didn’t want to make Shiro up. I was trying to see if I could go back to sleep, but my stomach suddenly said otherwise because of the sudden urge I had wanting to throw up right then and there. I crawled out of bed before running to the bathroom, figuring that there was a chance that I woke Shiro up accidentally. That was the last thing on my mind though because of the sudden sick feeling that just seemed to come out of nowhere. 

I threw myself down in front of the toilet before emptying my stomach because of the nausea that was bothering me. I had no idea how long I stayed in the bathroom as a hand suddenly appeared resting against my back and holding my hair back to keep it from getting in the front of my face. Shiro’s voice entered my ears though trying to comfort me 

“It’s all right, Keith. Let it all out okay?” 

I gave a small nod trying to catch my breath for a moment before throwing up once more unable to ignore the nausea that was looming over my head. Minutes passed by before my stomach was finally empty as I rested my forehead against my arm catching my breath for a moment as Shiro rubbed my back gently trying to reassure me 

“Do you think you’re going to get sick again?” 

I shook my head at his words before lifting my head up to look up at him 

“No... I think I’m done.” 

Shiro nodded before cleaning off my face and handing me some water to get the taste out of my mouth. I let out a small breath as my breathing had calmed down while I leaned against him for a moment. He brushed my hair out of my face before resting his hand against my forehead 

“No fever, the food must of upsetted your stomach. You might just have a small case of the stomach bug.” 

I groaned at the thought, but nodded since it was the only thing that would've bothered my stomach especially for it to come so suddenly. Shiro rubbed my back gently once more before I rested my arms around his neck so he could carry me out of the bathroom, I didn’t feel like I had the sudden strength to walk at the moment anyways. I just wanted to crawl back into the bed and cuddle with Shiro for the rest of the night, I probably was going to be stuck in bed for the next few days depending on how long this stupid stomach bug decides to stay around. At least, I could spent some more time with Shiro even if I’m stuck in bed. I know that he’ll figure out someway to keep me from getting too bored which probably will happen, it usually does when I have fallen sick like this. 

Shiro placed me back into bed before placing a kiss on my forehead 

“How about some sprite? It might help soothe your stomach a bit, I can make your favorite soup also if you want.”

I nodded leaning into the kiss closing my eyes for a moment 

“That sounds nice, can we just have a lazy day tomorrow? I don’t think we’ll be doing much tomorrow.”

Shiro smiled lightly before brushing my hair out of my face 

“Of course, Keith. Let me go get some sprite and we can try and get some more sleep. We’ll take it easy tomorrow and watch movies or Netflix all day if you want okay?” 

I nodded before Shiro left to go grab some sprite from the kitchen for me to hopefully help settle the rest of my stomach for the night. If I could avoid from getting sick for the rest of the night that would be great, but I have a feeling that I won’t be able to throw up anything else since my stomach is empty rom the food that I ate earlier. I just want to drink some sprite and hopefully go back to sleep for the rest of the night. At least, I have Shiro here to spoil me until I am feeling a lot better. He is the best caretaker to have even if there are times when his cooking or trying to care for me doesn’t go to well. But I’d rather have him be the one caring for me than anyone else because of what happened the last time Lance and Pidge tried to help when I was sick. 


End file.
